


Pay the Piper

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Community: bsg_epics, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: baliao's bsg_epics Wish #4: dub-con or non-con Cain fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay the Piper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baliao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliao/gifts).



> Added more to this for baliao's birthday, at her request. Might be more come holiday wishlist time, I think.

_And do you always get what you want?_  
  
Kara couldn’t help but reflect on that question and her own answer. She’d reported to Cain’s office, as instructed, and the Admiral had asked for clarification.   
  
_How important is it to you to have Adama on your team? What will you do to keep him? Everything comes at a cost these days, Captain. Are you willing to pay his?_  
  
She’d had no forewarning. It wasn’t the first time she’d been asked to pay with her body to keep something, or to keep something from hitting her record, but it had been years. Cain was certainly less of a hardship than the Sergeant-Major who had kept her out of the brig that one time.   
  
So the question remained. Was Lee worth frakking Helena Cain and at least pretending to enjoy it?   
  
She didn’t spend much time thinking about it. There were only two Adama men left, and she was as responsible for them as she had been for Zak. Maybe she could take better care of both of them if she did this, get more concessions out of Cain. Make amends in some small way for Zak.  
  
She reached for the top button on her blues jacket. “Yes, sir.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Dog the hatch, Captain.”

“Yes, sir.” Kara had noticed the gleam in Cain’s eyes when she answered that way. Couldn’t hurt to lay it on thick. She hadn’t had to do it in a while, but she’d always been pretty good at figuring out what turned people on when they went after her this way. She kept her eyes on Helena Cain as she worked her buttons open, and when she spread the lapels to remove her jacket, Cain raised a brow, just slightly, enough that Kara knew she expected something. Kara took a wild guess and folded her jacket neatly before laying it on the nearest shelf. Cain’s nod of approval was miniscule; had Kara blinked, she would have missed it.

She faced Cain again and went to parade rest. The corner of Cain’s mouth quirked up, the tiniest bit.

“Why do you think you’re here, Captain Thrace?”

“I’m here to pay a debt, sir.”

“How do you expect to pay it, Captain?”

“In whatever way you ask me to, Admiral.” Kara kept her spine straight, shoulders back.

“For how long, Captain?”

“As long as you tell me, sir.”

“Excellent.” Cain nodded. “I believe you’ll find me fair, Captain, provided you fulfill my requests.”

“Of course, sir.” Kara twined her fingers together. This was taking too long. She’d known what to expect, fully anticipated being naked and servicing the Admiral by now. Helena Cain seemed to be in no hurry, though, and Kara was off-balance. She barely kept herself from startling when Admiral Cain began speaking again.

“First, Captain, I expect a certain sense of decorum among my top officers, even when off-duty. For the time being, you will not drink or smoke aboard my ship. Nor will you leave my ship in order to do so for a minimum of two weeks.”

Sweet Lords! Two weeks without cigars or ambrosia? She would be out of her mind in one.

“Second. Except when you are on-duty, you will make yourself available to me at any time, day or night.”

Kara’s eyes widened, and Cain’s narrowed. Cain flipped a page in the folder on the high desk in front of her, then looked up. “Only me. Do you understand?”

Kara nodded, then when Admiral Cain appeared to be waiting for an answer, she cleared her throat and said, “Yes, sir.”

“To be sure you understand, please tell me in your own words, what I’ve asked so far?”

“No drinking. No smoking. No sex. No leaving _Pegasus_.” Cain held Kara’s gaze and Kara felt like a bug hoping to escape notice to avoid being stepped on. “Uh, permission to ask a question, sir?”

The Admiral nodded.

“By make myself available, do you mean here unless I’m on duty, or near a phone in case you call?”

Helena Cain looked at Kara, and Kara almost resorted to counting the seconds. Gods, it felt like an eon.

“I mean here, Captain. You may leave for duty requirements, to shower, to eat, or to perform specific duties I request. Unless I make an exception beyond that, you will remain here. Ready.”

_Gods, Lee! You’d better be worth it._

As if she’d heard Kara’s thoughts, Admiral Cain added, “I certainly hope you’ll continue to find Mr. Adama worth these concessions.”

Even if she wanted to, she wouldn’t back down now. “Yes, sir. We have a good working rapport, sir.”

“Very well.” Cain flipped through several more pages. “You will not discuss this arrangement with Mr. Adama. If he learns of it, regardless of how, he’ll be in the brig faster than you can blink. And out the airlock if I can make it happen.”

Kara dug her nails into her palms, and hoped her Triad face held up. “Yes, sir.” She couldn’t let Lee die. The Old Man would never forgive her. He’d probably shoot her himself if she lost Lee.

“You may have the afternoon and evening to make any necessary arrangements, Captain. You’re to report here before your shift tomorrow. 0500. And you’re to be ready. Do I make myself clear?” Cain flicked her fingers as if she were dismissing Kara.

“Ready, sir?” She was pretty sure she knew what Cain meant, but better to have no doubt.

“Captain, in my quarters, there is a box on the shelf outside the head. Please retrieve it.”

When Kara came back with the box, she set it on the corner of the desk.

“Open it.”

She pulled the lid off. _Holy frakkin’ frak! That was bigger than….well, bigger._

“Ready. I trust you can accommodate that?”

 _Gods, I hope so._ “Yes, sir.” She placed the lid carefully back on the box. “Will there be anything else, sir?”

“Dismissed, Captain. 0500. Showered and ready.”

“Yes, sir.” She saluted Admiral Cain and did the best about-face she could manage. She was woefully out of practice. 

She pulled the hatch shut behind her and walked until she’d passed around a bend in the corridor and could no longer see the Marines. Then she sprinted. This was a whole other galaxy away from anything she’d had to do before - all quick fraks or blow jobs, once a frakkin’ lap dance! But Cain had been fairly clear, both with her expectations and with the consequences if Kara failed. She needed to come up with a reason she wouldn’t be around. Lee would get suspicious if she wasn’t at the Triad tables, and a suspicious Lee was a nosy Lee. He’d follow her to find out what she was doing. And then he’d be...but he wouldn’t find out. She’d make sure of it. She nodded to herself and slowed as she approached the bunkroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captain Fat Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246967) by [Starb_uck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb_uck/pseuds/Starb_uck)




End file.
